1990 RAYLENE - Soft Standing 20.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 47061
RAYLENE was produced in 1990; she measures 52cm/20.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 47061. She has "HAIR TYPE," long, straight blonde hair with slightly curled bangs; her hair is styled down, under a wide-brimmed hat with a red ribbon. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE; Raylene has been seen with both PINWHEEL and DECAL eye designs (see "Physical Characteristics" Section). RAYLENE is the first doll to appear in the original Gotz doll catalogue with this specific facial mold; her neckstamp reads "Gotz 90 136/17" along with the initials of her facial mold designer, Carin Lossnitzer - "CL" - underneath. Although originally sold separately, Collectors consider '''1990 RAYLENE to be 1990 ROBERT's "twin"; both share similar physical characteristics and wear matching his and her outfits.' Gotz categorizes this doll as a '''SOFT STANDING DOLL' (or "Weichstehpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and to its ability to SIT/STAND with help (see Articulated Dolls). Weichstehpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: RAYLENE *Year Produced: 1990 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 47061 *Height in cm/inches: 52cm/20.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: Gotz 90 136/17 CL' *'Facial Mold Designer: Carin Lossnitzer' *'Facial Mold: First doll to have this specific facial mold/neckstamp marking in the original Gotz catalog.' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: Approximately $120.00 Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with slightly curly bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight, blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; hair is styled down under a woven, wide-brimmed hat with red trim. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL/DECAL - doll has been seen with both eye designs (see photos - right). **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and for to their ability to sit/stand with help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Play Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:20.5" Doll Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Decal Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Twin Sibling Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Gotz 90 136/17 CL Category:First Facial Mold Doll Category:Facial Mold: 1990 RAYLENE